1. Field
This disclosure relates to a composition for a light emitting body-polymer composite, a light emitting body-polymer composite, and a light emitting device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting device, such as a light emitting diode (“LED”), an organic light emitting device (“OLED”), or a photoluminescent (“PL”) device, is applicable to various types of devices, including electric home appliances, lighting devices, display devices, and automation devices.
The light emitting device, which includes a light emitting body, may express an original color of a light emitting material, such as blue, red, or green, and the light emitting device may express white by emitting a plurality of colors from a plurality of light emitting materials, which express different colors.
The light emitting device may be generally fabricated in a packaging material or within an encapsulating structure.
The packaging material or encapsulating structure includes a transparent resin capable of passing light emitted from a light emitting body to the outside, and desirably prevents external moisture or oxygen from contacting the device. However, the transparent resin may not prevent the inflow of external moisture or oxygen, and the moisture or oxygen may deteriorate the light emitting body and shorten the life-span of the light emitting body, degrading the performance of the light emitting device. Therefore there remains a need for an improved transparent material for a light emitting body of a light emitting device.